lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
SammyClassicSonicFan.avi
I just got my YouTube account and started to watch videos of people ranting and destroying things. I watched Coppercab, he was a nobody, kind of your typical "Wanna-Be-Terrorist". Angry Grandpa, an old man who is hell-bent on setting his whole house on fire. Then there's, SammyClassicSonicFan. He's your typical bratty kid who would usually throws tantrums about the Sonic fan base. For my opinion, who gives a shit about the fan base? I don't see nothing wrong with it, so why go nuts over it? I don't find him as amusing, I don't just find him annoying. I find him, UNGODLY annoying. He would occasionally have a breakdown about little things, almost to the point where viewers think of him, as another hothead trying to seek attention and think about himself. As I was going hit a dislike button in one of his videos, I stopped and saw another video of his. I decided to click on it. It was a video in messy and pixelated text, like in one of those "Antisepticeye" videos called, "Say Goodbye". There was no title, The picture of the video was just pitch black with hyper-realistic bloodshot eyes staring into my very being. I knew it was going to be another rant. It just went to full screen, just like that. I couldn't click out of it, no matter how hard I tried. I clicked escape and clicked out over and over, and over again. But to no avail. As it was done loading, it showed Sammy in his room pacing quickly around his room. He was furious and had a look of malice on his face. But he seemed to be laughing maniacally for a fraction of a minute. The video seemed to be tinted red and it somehow made me wonder if the kid found out about video editing. His pacing went on for god knows how long, I checked the hours on the video. It was an hour long. As if I was watching a movie. That's how fucking long it was. For what felt like a century, he stops pacing and runs at the camera, screaming like a banshee at this point, which made me jump out of my skin for waiting so long in silence. What caught me off guard, was that... his eyes were black, hollow, and soulless. It was as if he had gouged his eyes out with black and red, oozing blood trickled down the two holes in his head. He gnashed his teeth and squawked, "You fricks don't care, do you?!" Sammy boomed in his traditional, child-like voice, which squeaked, "You think I'm just some fricked up nut job who just wanted a good kick in the pants?! You said that I needed to shut the frick up! You said, that I'm an Ass-hole! Well, you're going to be quite disappointed, when I show you what I THINK, about your stupid reactions!" He smiled and reached in his pocket, and pulled out a large, carving knife. Covered in crimson red blood. His shirt and hands were already soaked in blood when I first began watching. I thought it was paint or something, but I was dead wrong. I watched as he started banging on the red table with his fist, still clutching the knife. "I! Hate! You! ASS! Holes! You! Give! Me! HERPES!!" He slammed his fist so hard, that some of his Sonic merchandise flew off the table. He started shrieking angrily in a way that psychiatrists and doctors would describe as "Berserk". "YOU GIVE ME FUCKING' HERPES!!!" He exploded. He then started cackling. I have to turn down the volume due to Sammy putting his face on the camera and shrieking violently, and giggling like a mental patient. He started rambling about how we evolved from dirt (probably straight from scripture of Genesis Chapter 1), which made me cock an eyebrow. By the way, while he began shrieking, I had token a snapshot of him screaming bloody murder on my phone, I still have the pic and I'm going to post it on here if I get the chance. And trust me, it look fucking freaky as hell. He then pointed the knife at the camera and said angrily. "You will never make that fan base, anymore! If you disagree, I'll take you by force!" I had enough, I tried to pause it, but it was impossible, so I just sat there and gave up as I watched the malevolent video. Sammy grabbed the camera and walked around his home as if I was watching a home video. His house was a bloody, gnarl mess. The walls were covered with bloody drawings of Sonic characters, but they were smeared and sloppy, completely not recouldnizable. He goes to the living room downstairs and points the camera on the lifeless corpses of his parents, his brother and sister. They were decapitated with an axe after stabbed to death. Their headless bodies placed on the seat, like as if watching TV. Their heads in the washing machine in the laundry room. "See this...?" He says in a growling, and menacing voice, "This is what happens when A-holes like you take something that doesn't belong to you..." He then went in the attic, and what was inside, made me cringe. Sammy had a small candle on top of a piece of paper that covered, something he had drawn. But, I couldn't tell what it was. On his dad's IPhone was a long video of a strange poem that I couldn't explain. It was something that really unsettles me but, what was it? Sammy then points the camera straight towards him and said, "You all said that Sonic is fine the way he is, but he wasn't. This is your judgement day, and I'LL be the judge, and the jury. And YOU all will pay for your crimes! Do you know how long Sonic had to suffer this?!" There was a long pause. I wanted to say something, but he suddenly cut me off. "I don't think you do. Cause you'll keep doing it, and I have to constantly remind you of the consequences. But I know you don't heed my warnings, I keep telling you to stop. But You just laugh, and laugh, and LAUGH until you're heart gives out. So until, then. THIS, is was your last warning. I'm not giving you, a second chance." The video ends just as he said those ominous words with no remorse. It ended with a few frames of Sonic.exe (Read it by the way) with the song, "Gateway to Heaven", playing in reverse with red text that said, "HE IS GOD. AND I'M HIS DESCIPLE. SEE YOU IN NEVERLAND!" Words cannot express how shook up I was. The following day, I went to see if that video was still there, but it was deleted by YouTube for violent and graphic content. I just blinked once, and twice. I shook my head in disbelief and just sat their, dumfounded. I still think that this was the last video SammyClassicSonicFan will ever post. And that's why there was no more videos of him ranting and raving like a fool. I went outside to get some fresh air, but I saw that I got something in my mailbox. I opened it, and it was... It was... two, eyeballs... Blood was all over my hands as it was wrapped in toilet paper! I yelped and slammed my door behind me, I locked it and hid in my room. I thought I was hallucinating, but my answers were about to be clear as crystal. I saw on the news that a boy murdered his parents in Fishers Indiana, were the boy was seen giving praise to an entity known as, "Zalgo". I knew what Zalgo was, but I don't know if the rumors were true. But I do know one thing though, that SammyClassicSonicFan had quit being a YouTuber and became a man possessed. A fractured mind that couldn't be cured. I now sit in my dark room waiting for the darkness to consume me. I don't have much time before it's too late. During my time being paranoid about Zalgo coming to shatter my soul, I had one question about the whole affair... Is it possible? No it can't be! Is it? Credited to Pyschopasta Category:Trollpasta Category:File Extensions Category:Lost episudes Category:Sonic Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Blood Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Read by DaveTheUseless